


Regrets and the Lack Thereof

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things Sarah Jane Smith/Laura Roslin Got Away With and One She Didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and the Lack Thereof

**Hanging around UNIT**

When she was fifteen, Sarah was kicked out of her last boarding school. She supposed that blowing up the chem lab wasn't exactly the best idea.

Her Aunt, as usual was incredibly apologetic to the school governors when she came to pick Sarah up after she had been expelled. Once they were in the car, she didn't lose her temper...that wouldn't do. Instead she told Sarah quite civilly what a massive screw-up she was, and explained that the girl would have to come to work with her, as she didn't have time to send her home. Sarah prepared herself to be bored senseless.

Instead the Doctor showed up and there were chases and people shooting at them and shop dummies trying to kill them. It was the most fun she ever had. And the Doctor seemed to like her too. He actually talked to her rather than at her and listened to what she had to say. He decided that she shouldn't go back to boarding school, but that he would tutor her, and arranged it in such a way that neither Aunt Lavinia or the Brigadier could forbid it.

Sarah thought that things couldn't get any better than that.

**Sleeping with the Doctor under her Aunt's nose**

Okay, it was incredibly fucked up of both of them. Quite literally as it turned out. One 17 year old human girl and one 700 year old Time Lord. Laura knew her Aunt believed the Doctor was an honourable man, who could be trusted with a teenage girl, and she wasn't about to disillusion her.

But it was easy enough for them to disappear into the TARDIS for a quickie or for her to come up with an excuse to spend the night. And even if they were both messed up and doing it for all the wrong reasons, at least they had each other for comfort.

Maybe it wasn't the best of all possible worlds, but when she was in his arms, she felt like they could handle anything together.

**Rebuilding Her Identity**

She always thought she'd get caught in her lies sooner or later. It would have been difficult enough on her own planet, but trying to pretend she was someone else in a culture with only surface similarities to her own was incredibly tricky. She buried Sarah Jane Smith deep in her brain and became Laura Roslin in word, thought and deed.

She studied history, culture, religion, and observed everyone around her and slowly absorbed the things she needed to know. It was an uphill battle but by the time she started having issues with the chamalla, it was so deeply embedded in her psyche, that she never slipped, even while she was going through withdrawal.

She almost wished it would one day, because every day she kept up the charade she felt like she lost a little more of herself.

**Sleeping with the President**

Laura didn't sleep with Richard Adar because she was in love with him or even because she liked him. She slept with him as a way to control him and to keep herself safe. An extra layer of protection in case her false identity ever slipped.

She'd supposed it would come out in the press at some point, but the Cylons attacked first. After that, there was nothing left to hide.

**Claiming the Presidency**

She felt like such a fraud. It wasn't as though she had been elected to the position. But if she hadn't taken over they would have lost more people while they sorted out what to do. Someone needed to be making the decisions and she was in a place and had the knowledge to do so.

She hoped it had been the right thing to do.

**Stealing the Election**

She should have got away with it. Given what failing cost her, cost the whole of the Twelve Colonies under Gaius Baltar's presidency, she should have found some way to make her scheme work.

But it didn't and she would regret getting caught the rest of her life.


End file.
